


Not quite there yet

by Qem



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena imagining his seduction of Shin, set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite there yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life's little ironies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469085) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



> This was originally part of, your not prime time fic, but I couldn't quite work out how to fit it in. But there certainly needs to be more porn for the two.

Okay. Sena can do this. He knows the theory of how this works, it will probably be awkward, but Shin trusts him and will let him go at his own pace in this.

He imagines…

_Shin watching carefully as Sena approaches gently asking if he can touch, nodding his head once, and then lays his hand awkwardly on the belt buckle, undoing it carefully and pulling the pants down._

_There’s a catch of breath from Shin as his cock is brought out carefully, reverently by Sena, and Sena pumps it slowly with one hand, as his other hand pulls Shin head into kiss to distract him._

_Shin mumbles slightly when Sena finally pulls away for breath, but he then ducks between Shin’s legs and groans when warm breath gently blows across sensitive skin._

_Sena, licks cautiously. It’s not a terrible taste, full of musk and salt, but he’s not sure if he’s going to be any good at this. Then narrowing his eyes and gathering his resolve, he pops the head into his mouth, and then moves his head up and down, starting slowly to get the pace going before he’ll speed up._

_Shin shifts awkwardly underneath slightly, his gaze firm and trusting, his hands gripping tightly at his knees, causing white marks to appear as Sena bopping becomes faster and faster._

No, that’s too slow and not like the two of them of all. What Sena needs to do is, tackle Shin onto the bed… and he’d probably bounce off of Shin’s chest actually.

But the tackling on the bed isn’t a bad idea. Just needs some refinement.


End file.
